monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Monster Hunter anime!
I wish they would make a Monster Hunter anime! How awesome would it be with the action of monster hunter and the style of anime, it would be freakin awesome! Any and all comments are welcome! Jesse 18:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, but it would need a plot first. Cobalt32 18:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) They have already Orage, as most Animes have their Plot from a manga. Though I wouldn't mind something else. Tha Hummel greetz - HummelHunter 18:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Alot of people have suggested a MH movie,but I think this would work better.As long as it was a little more realistic (like,say,Bleach) and had serious roots in MH.The beauty of an anime is that it's episodic,and therefore,could be a little more interesting.CrellinEtreyu 23:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Fun as this may sound, I can just picture the entire thing to be.....well...... abit wanky. Movies that are based off games are almost always terrible, so how would a lower budget cartoon hold up? Not very well if you ask me. Although there has been the odd exception, such as Devil May Cry anime, that shit is beast! 18:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC)Countjoe1 For a plot, what about revenge? The beginning could be a town on fire, and it shows the main character as a child. The child comes face to face with a giant white shining dragon, but suddenly the main character wakes up and it turns out to be a nightmare of what happened in his past. When he wakes he's rideing a wagon driven by a felyne with an aptonoth, riding toward a town. That would make a good opening would'nt it? Along this characters journey he comes across other characters to help him slay this monster of legend. Probably a male, female, and a melinx, and they hunt several monsters and come across a few elder dragons along the way. Jesse 16:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I think that plot would turn out to be a little shallow. Monster in the MH universe aren't exactly malevolent, or insidious, or doing anything extraordinary but trying to survive. I just don't exactly think a monster would ever make a good antagonist. I think that similar to the manga the anime would be really really short. Now like in Bleach, where there was a focus on Aizen's treachery instead of Ichigo just killing Hollows, if there was emphasis put on the Kingdom/Guild/Hunter interactions there would be a wealth of content. tkj I think an MH anime might work out better if it expanded upon the MH universe and didn't focus exclusively on the Hunter's Guild, you know, maybe mention different nations and their interactions (and different Guilds and their rules), you know? Maybe poachers and such, too? Cobalt32 00:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Have you ever seen this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ew3MczyfVBc? It may make your brains explode, so I apologise in advance if it does so. I know it's not like the one you've been discussing, but I just like Plesioth's appearance. Pink Fatalis 00:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, they could just make up a kind of story with the guild. You know how you capture huge freaking monsters and only got a few materials off of it right? they could just make the plot in the anime something like the old geezers leading the hunters guild to be actually making a superweapon to rule the world or somethings. Or they could also make it appear as though the bodies of the captured monsters were being fed to an intelligent type of monster that was bred by the guild. they could also show some kind of underground organisattion of hunters who overhunt certain monsters to the point of extinction and the guild of course would have to stop that.